powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Multiple Forms
The power to have various forms. Capabilities Users of this power have the ability to shift into numerous forms, allowing them to unlock new levels of strength or entirely different sets of powers. Applications * Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition * Limited Shapeshifting * Super Form and Higher depending on User. Associations *Mode Switching *Shapeshifting Limitations * May not be able to change back to previous form. Known Users Gallery Cronos human.jpg|Unlike most Zoanthropes, Cronos (Bloody Roar) has two Beast forms... CronosAnimalBRX.jpg|...the Penguin... CronosUltimateBRX.jpg|...and the Phoenix. The Various Forms of Son Goku.PNG|Son Goku's (Dragon Ball series) base form and the various levels of Super Saiyan and transformations. MajinBooDaizenshuu.png|Majin Buu's (Dragon Ball) three most well-known forms: Fat Buu, Super Buu, and Kid Buu. Cell Transformations.jpg|Cell (Dragon Ball) has three forms: Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, and Perfect. Frieza_all_forms.jpg|Frieza's (Dragon Ball) first four forms. Sora's_Drive_Forms.jpg|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) has various different Drive Forms that symbolize a different aspect of his power... Sora Valor Form.png|...with Valor Form focusing on physical combat... Sora_(Wisdom_Form)_KHII.png|...Wisdom Form focusing on magic... Sora_(Master_Form)_KHII.png|...Master Form being a balance between Valor and Wisdom... Sora_(Limit_Form)_KHIIFM.png|...Limit Form allowing him to access special attacks and techniques from his first adventure... Sora_(Final_Form)_KHII.png|...Final Form allowing him to freely use his full power... Anti Form Sora.jpg|...and Anti Form being the representation of his inner darkness. Deoxys_Forms.jpg|Deoxys' (Pokémon) different forms, from left to right: Attack, Normal, Defense, and Speed. Zygarde_Forms.png|Via absorbing his dispersed cells, Zygarde (Pokemon) can change from his core form, to his 10%, 50% and 100% form. Super_sonic_final.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) has a variety of different forms, with Super Sonic being the form he takes while empowered by the Chaos Emeralds... Modern_hyper_sonic_render_by_nibroc_rock-d9pw8cj.gif|...Hyper Sonic being the form he takes with the Super Emeralds... Darkspine_Sonic.PNG|...Darkspine Sonic being the form he takes with the World Rings... Excalibursonicv16.png|...Excalibur Sonic being the form he takes when wielding Excalibur... Werehog Infection.gif|...Sonic the Werehog being the form he takes when infected by Dark Gaia's essence... Color_Power_compilation.jpg|...and various Color Powers used by harnessing the Wisps. Rumble_Ball.png|Thanks to the Rumble Ball, Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) has developed a variety of different Zoan transformations, each with its own advantages... Chopper's_15_Year_Old_Walk_Point.png|...with Walk Point being his original form... Scope.png|...Brain Point focusing on intelligence... Heavy_Point_Post_Timeskip.png|...Heavy Point being his humanoid form... Jumping_Point.PNG|...Jumping Point enhancing his jumping abilities... Arm_Point.PNG|...Arm Point bulking up his arms... Guard_Point.PNG|...Guard Point focusing on defense... Chopper_Uses_Kung-Fu_Point.png|...Kung Fu Point granting him advanced martial arts skills... Horn_Point.PNG|...Horn Point enlarging his antlers... Monster_Chopper.jpg|...and Monster Point being a consequence of him ingesting three Rumble Balls over a six-hour time period. Killer B Version 2.jpg|Jinchūriki (Naruto) are able to transform into their Tailed Beasts to varying degrees, including the Version 1, Version 2, the Tailed Beast Mode and in a special case, the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. KRDr-Drivewild.png|Type Wild grants Shinnosuke Tomari enhanced strength and defensive capabilities. However, Shinnosuke must be pumped up and motivated to fight in order to use Type Wild. KRDr-Drivetechnic.png|Type Technic grants Shinnosuke with analyzing capabilities that enable him to either react with lightning speed to changes in the battlefield or control machines as well as multitask by using a pair of extra eyes in the back of his head. However, Shinnosuke must have a cool, calm, and clear mind in order to use Type Technic. Abyss_MVC2.jpg|Abyss' (Marvel vs. Capcom 2) three forms. Bigby Forms.jpg|Bigby Wolf (Fables) has four different forms; human, wolfman, werewolf, and Big Bad Wolf. Younger_Toguro's_Power_(2).png|By controlling his power level, Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) can change from his base form to 30%, 45%, 60%, 80%, 100%, and 120%. Bill Cipher physical form.png|Bill Cipher (Gravity Fall) in Third-Dimensional Form Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Forms